The present invention relates to an orientation adjusting apparatus for speakers, more particularly an orientation adjusting apparatus, which allows the user to easily adjust the orientation of the speakers in relation to him while he is sitting in front of the same to listen to the music and speeches sent out therefrom.
It is an important task to place speakers at a proper distance from the listener and with an appropriate orientation for the listener to enjoy the optimal sound effects. Several problems would occur in adjusting the orientation of speakers in relation to the listeners:
1. In adjusting the orientation of the speakers, one person has to sit in front of the same while another person is moving the same such that the orientation for optimal sound effects can be easily found out. In other words, it needs two persons to perform the adjustment.
2. If there is only person present, this person has to walk between the speakers and the listener""s seat many times for moving the speakers and for checking the sound sent out from the speakers before the orientation for the optimal sound effects is found out. Therefore, it is time-consuming and exhausting for only one person to adjust the orientation of speakers for getting optimal sound effects.
3. Moving the speakers alone is also an exhausting and difficult task.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an orientation adjusting apparatus for speakers, which allows one person to easily adjust the orientation of the speakers in relation to him while he is sitting on the audience seat in front of the same to listen to the sound sent out therefrom.
The orientation adjusting apparatus for a speaker set includes a housing member, a first moving device, and a second adjusting device. The housing member has two through holes on a front portion of a bottom, and two front support legs, and a rear support leg on the bottom. The first moving device is received in the housing member; the first moving device including an up and down movably frame biased upwards by springs.
The first moving device has a first motor coining into contact with an upper side of the frame at a depressing wheel eccentrically connected to a shaft of the motor; a second motor secured to the frame for a second wheel connected to a shaft of the second motor to oppose one of the through holes, and a co-moving wheel turnably connected to the frame to oppose other one of said through holes. A first speaker is disposed in the housing member such that it can be adjusted in respect of orientation in relation to an audience seat by means of activating the first, and the second motors for said second wheel and said co-moving wheel to stick out through said through holes so as to come into contact with the ground, and for moving the housing member left and right with said rear support leg as a pivot respectively.
The second adjusting device has an upper support tube pivoted to a bottom of a second speaker disposed above the housing member at an upper end; the second speaker being pivoted to a support member at a middle portion; the second adjusting device having a lower support tube supported on an upper side of the housing member at a lower end; the lower tube being connected to a lower end of the upper tube from an upper end in such a manner as to allow a length of said second adjusting device to be changed for adjustment of orientation of the second speaker.